


K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

by aMantaRay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forever, Underwater Kiss, turd fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: He was certain the fish would be spreading the rumors further and further by now. The son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. How dare they?A few days before heading off to college, Percy and Annabeth enjoy a summer day at Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 60





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all.
> 
> I've been rereading Percy Jackson...
> 
> Here's a first Percabeth fic from me.
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Summer hadn’t ended just yet. The sun was still warm, the days were still long, and camp was still in session. At least for another day. Tomorrow they would be headed back to New York for their first semester of college at Columbia University. How, exactly, Percy had gotten into any school for that matter… and how he was lucky enough to be able to attend the same university as his girlfriend? They’d even picked out an apartment right across from campus.

The whole idea was beyond his understanding, but...he loved it. 

Regardless, Annabeth would be studying architecture, and he would be undeclared for the time being. General Education classes had never been his favorite, but he and his mother had decided that that was the best course until he picked out exactly what he wanted to study.

Percy had considered marine science...or maybe ancient history? Who knew what the mortals had come up with in regards to his family’s history thanks to the mist. Honestly, he had no idea what he wanted to study.

He smiled slightly, leaning back on his hands, eyes sliding shut, and tilting his head back to soak in the sun. Sitting on the dock at the edge of the ocean, the saltwater breeze keeping the temperature seemingly just right, Percy was barefoot, in basketball shorts and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. _Anaklusmos_ \- Riptide - was in his pocket as always. 

“You know, you’ll have plenty of time for that later this week. You should be enjoying the sun while you can.” He glanced toward his girlfriend, sea green eyes softening. It was just like Annabeth to bring physics and drawings and _math_ out to the beach. She called it fun too. 

“I need to make sure I understand the material as soon as it comes up in my classes.” She barely spared him a glance, returning her focus to the notebook in her lap, pencil tapping against her knee. 

“But, today is a beautiful day,” he hummed, nudging her gently before pulling his orange shirt up and over his head, settling it on the dock beside them. “We don’t know how much time we’ll be able to spend outside anyways. Might attract too many monsters.” Percy slipped down into the water, a revitalizing strength immediately seeping into his frame. 

He resurfaced, brushing his fingers through his hair to push it out of his eyes. “C’mon, Annabeth, we already know you’ll be the smartest person in every class you take. Nobody else is redesigning Olympus.” Honestly, Percy figured she probably knew more than most - if not all - of the mortals at the university already. Professors included. 

Annabeth sighed, leaning forward over her notebook, finally bringing her gray gaze up to her boyfriend. The pink found its way to her cheeks. Shirtless and wet…tan skin almost glistening. That must’ve been a conscious choice. The getting wet part anyways. 

Percy grinned. “What?”

“What?”

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” His grin widened, crossing his arms and leaning forward against them on the edge of the dock. 

“Because you look like a dork, Seaweed Brain,” she huffed, setting her notebook and pencil aside, leaning back on her hands. “You’re all wet.”

Percy pouted, reaching out to brush a loose strand of blond hair back behind her ear. It must have fallen out of her ponytail. “Well, I think you look beautiful.” Long blond hair, stormy gray eyes, a stubborn set to her jaw, orange t-shirt, light blue jean shorts, and her dagger strapped to her hip. 

Very dangerous and rather gorgeous, actually…

Annabeth turned her face into the palm of his hand, bringing her own hand up to cover his, keeping it in place. She caught sight of the SPQR tattoo on the inside of his forearm, a trident above for his father - Poseidon - and two lines below for his two years spent in the Roman Legion. 

He hummed. “Come swimming with me. Come on. Please?” Percy slid his hands into hers properly, tangling their fingers together. He left them in her lap.

Annabeth found their hands, brushing her thumbs against his fingers. A small smile found its way onto her lips. “Yeah. Let’s go swimming.” Even after eleven years at Camp Half-Blood, she still felt amazed by the fact that she and Percy were both still alive, for one, but also that she fell in love with the son of Poseidon. This amazing person was hers. 

Not to mention, her mother still wasn’t particularly fond of Percy, thanks to the feud between Athena and Poseidon, even _after_ Percy saved Olympus. Apparently that still wasn’t enough for--

She yelped, having been pulled into the water by Percy while still in her thoughts. 

He laughed, keeping her close around the waist. “It’s just a bit of water.” He urged the currents to help push them a bit further away from the dock and properly into the sun. “It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“That you pulled me into,” she protested, giving him a slight shove. Annabeth huffed at his next laugh, fixing her arms comfortably around his shoulders. “You’re impossible.” She settled her chin on his shoulder, eyes sliding shut. _This_ was perfect. 

“I know,” he murmured, “but I love you.” Percy kept her close, resting his head against her temple, a hand fisting in her shirt. He turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her ear. This was his person. His everything. His tie to the Earth and the mortal world. It had always been her. She saved his life again and again. When he bathed in the river of styx, the memory of Annabeth had kept him from burning up. She was the one memory he’d managed to keep after Hera stole him away.

She pulled back just enough to meet his gaze before she tilted her head and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.

The kiss was deepened. 

Percy let himself sink, keeping the two in a pocket of air to allow Annabeth to continue breathing beneath the surface. He pulled back after a moment, settling his forehead against hers, chuckling softly. He was certain the fish would be spreading the rumors further and further by now. The son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. How dare they?

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Percy turned a sharp glare at the bright blue fish, listening to it giggle in his mind before it took off in the opposite direction, a trail of bubbles following, three red fish on its tail. “Those turds…the whole ocean already knows.” Especially after last time…the memory of their first underwater kiss still made him blush. 

“Leave the fish alone.” Annabeth laughed softly, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. “You’re too much, Seaweed Brain.”

He grinned. She loved him too. That was the best feeling in the world. “I know.”


End file.
